Killing Me Softly
by McRibbles
Summary: Lindsay has always loved Noah, but after kissing him in London, she hasn't spoken to him. But will a law firm party bring them back together?


Killing Me Softly

_It was hard for me to underestimate someone like her with a life like this._

**Lindsay's POV**

I hadn't seen Noah since that day in London. I heard he had a fabulous job and was doing well. He had a girlfriend named Leslie. I was happy; he deserved to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. I wanted to focus on my job at Sherman Miller law firm. Until that party…

"Miss Sherman. A moment of your time please?" It was Natasha, my boss, Allan Miller's secretary. "Absolutely Natasha, here have a muffin." Whatever it was, I hoped it would hurry; I had a client to meet. "Well, Mr. Miller wanted me to cordially invite you to the annual firm party on Friday. We'll also be inducting a new lawyer. He really hopes you could attend." He sure does.

I had never told anyone that Allan I used to hook up every now and then. I know, very unprofessional. It was over now, but he couldn't let it go. So of course he would invite me to this party. "I'll consider it Natasha, thank you." Then I grabbed my briefcase, my jacket, and my dignity, and left.

As I was walking down the boulevard, I ran into a brown haired girl with a confused vibe. She dropped her notebook. I decided to pick it up for her because I was in a rather fabulous mood that day. "Thank you ma'am. I'm Leslie." Leslie? I'd heard that name before. "Do you by any chance know Noah Walker?"

It's not like I was trying to get all his information, but I wanted to know. "Yeah, he's me ex-boyfriend. We broke up this morning." Now I felt crappy for bringing it up. "Sorry to hear that. It was nice meeting you Leslie, but I'm late for a meeting."

Noah. Just saying his name made all those feelings come back. If only I knew where he was…

I decided to accept Allan's invitation, because I was suddenly in a partying mood.

**Friday**

I had to go out and buy a new suit for the party, because what lawyer would be caught dead in a dress? I walked the usual way to the office, as always. Natasha greeted me. I always felt bad for her, having to work for that sick man, but then again, I was too.

"Lindsay, nice of you to make it." Allan hugged me, and I'm pretty sure I heard him sniff my hair. "I'm not just here for you Allan. It's a _firm_ party." For a successful lawyer, he was a real moron. "Of course, this is why I want you to meet the newest member of the Sherman-Miller team, Noah Walker." Did he just say? Just then, my former teammates walked over. He looked so handsome. His hair was shorter now, but still wonderful.

I couldn't help myself. "Noah? Former Gopher?"

**Noah's POV**

Seeing Lindsay was a real shocker. I mean, I figured she would do something great with her life, but I didn't expect her to work for one of the biggest law firms in town. Then again, I didn't expect myself too either. She looked beautiful, she always did. But today even more so. It was hard for me to underestimate someone like her with a life like this.

"Lindsay? You look amazing!" Mr. Miller, whose first name I couldn't give a rat's ass about, had this jealous look on his face. "Lindsay, how do you and Noah know each other?" It seemed as though Mr. Miller had a thing for Lindsay. "I love him, Mr. Miller." What…did…she…..just….say?

"Lindsay, that's ridiculous, you know there's a strict no dating policy here. Since you both work here, you can't date him." I would've quit in a heartbeat to date Lindsay. "That's funny Allan, because I remember that rule not applying when you raped me last year!" Well, I just learned a lot about my new boss. "You know what? You're fired! You and your little boyfriend too!" Well fuck, now what am I gonna do?

"That's fine by me. Noah and I can start our own firm. Right, Noah?" I grabbed her hand. "Right, Linds."

**Lindsay's POV**

Five months later, Noah and I started the Walker-Sherman law firm. Needless to say, Allan was arrested for pedophilia shortly after the party. Noah and I were a couple now, and I darn cute one. We both still kept in contact with Leslie, we even gave her a job as a secretary.

My relationship with Allan was a death sentence, but when it comes to my relationship with Noah, well, let's just say he's killing me softly.


End file.
